O Traidor ?
by Akemi Hidaka
Summary: Desconfiança é instalada entre os membros da Weiss numa das missões, mas será mesmo que houve traição? Finalizada
1. Default Chapter

_**O Traidor (?)**_

- Siberian!!!!O que pensa que está fazendo??Saia da frente AGORA!!

O jogador estava na frente de um homem, que era o alvo de Yohji.

- Não. Você não pode matá-lo!!

- Saia AGORA!!

- NÃO!!!!!!

Num ato impensado, Yohji lançou seu arame na direção do alvo, certo de que o companheiro sairia da frente. Mas Ken ergueu o braço direito, recebendo o arame, que se enrolou no braço, ferindo-o. Yohji ficou chocado O que esse baka está querendo ao proteger aquele bastardo?? pensou.

Mesmo de luva, pôde sentir o arame lhe cortando o braço.

- Você.... não vai matá-lo!! - cortou o arame com as garras de sua luva e pulou em cima do playboy, que pego de surpresa não conseguiu se desviar e foi jogado no chão. Os dois se atracaram, enquanto o alvo fugia noite adentro.

- Saia de cima de mim, Ken!!Senão eu serei obrigado a fazer algo que eu não quero!! - Yohji se debatia, tentando tira-lo de cima de seu corpo para depois ir atrás do alvo.

- Não. Você não pode matá-lo!! - Ken estava apenas usando o peso de seu proprio corpo para prendê-lo, ate que o alvo sumiu.

- Já chega!!! - juntou toda a força que tinha e inverteu as posições, ficando em cima. - Me diga o motivo de eu não poder cumprir minha missão!!

- Eu....eu não posso.....- desviou o olhar daqueles olhos verdes mais claros que os seus - Se eu disser, eles vão.....

- Ele quem??O que eles vão fazer? - precionou

- Eu não sei de nada....

- Fale a verdade, Ken!!! - Yohji já estava perdendo a paciencia, e começava a sacudir o jogador. - FALE!!!!!!!

- ....

- Agora já chega!! - levantou o punho pronto para dar um soco

- Yohji!!- Omi chamou, impedindo que o golpe fosse desferido - Mas o que vocês....? - a pergunta ficou no ar

- Resolvemos isso em casa. - o playboy falou, levantando-se.

Minutos depois, já estavam todos reunidos na sala de misões, e Yohji explicou tudo o que aconteceu.

- O QUE???!!!!_COMO_ você se ATREVEU a impedir que a missão fosse cumprida?? - Aya quase cuspia de tanta raiva - Levamos uma mês para encontrá-lo e quando isso acontece você o PROTEGE???O que pensou que estava fazendo??

- Não podemos matá-lo!!!! - Ken gritou

- É só isso que você tem a dizer?? - respondeu irônico - Por que o protege, Ken??Por acaso ele é um conhecido seu, é??Ou você já o tinha encontrado antes e teve um casinho com ele? - provocou mais irônico ainda

- EU NUNCA ME ENCONTREI COM ELE ANTES!! - levantou-se e ergueu braço para dar um soco em Aya, mas este foi mais rápido e o imobilizou segurando os dois braços fortemente contra a parede - AAAAHHHH!!!!!!! - uma lagrima de dor rolou pela sua face (o braço cortado...lembram-se?)

- Vai ficar aqui até resolver contar a verdade. - o ruivo o jogou para o lado e saiu, seguido por Yohji e Omi, que olhavam para o jogador com pena.

Ken ouviu o som da porta sendo trancada e se encolheu, sentindo ainda a dor no braço, que ainda sangrava e não havia recebido nenhum cuidado. Começou então a lembrar-se do que aconteceu dias atrás, enquanto ia atrás de pistas sobre o paradeiro de Matsumoto Akio - o alvo daquela missão.

FLASH BACK

- Pare de se intrometer onde não deve.

Um homem de terno preto e óculos escuros parou atrás de Ken encostando alguma coisa em suas costas

- Está falando comigo? - respondeu fazendo-se de desentendido

- Não pense que o Sr. Matsumoto não sabe que você e mais três amiguinhos andam colhendo informações sobre ele!!Ele vê e sabe de tudo o que acontece por aqui. Para quem vocês trabalham?? - apertou mais a coisa nas costas de Ken.

- Você deve estar me confundindo com outra pessoa. - falou tentando manter a calma.

- Não, não estou. Também colhemos informações sobre você, apesar de não haver muitas. Mas ouça bem: se você ou algum dos seus amiguinhos ousar matá-lo, coisa que muita gente quer mas não pode, vai morrer.

- Um dia acabarei morrendo, assim como todo mundo, inclusive você. É só uma questão de tempo.

- Só que quando morrer, vai levar tudo o que estiver num raio de 200 metros junto.

- E eu posso saber como? - perguntou, não dando importância à ameaça.

- Claro. - apertou o gatilho da coisa que tinha encostada nas costas de Ken e uma pequena aranha metálica saiu, perfurando sua roupa e pele e ficando alojado entre as vértebras e a pele.

- Ah!!O que é isso?? - pôs a mão no local onde fora invadido.

- Tecnologia avançada. Uma bomba muito poderosa, que é ativada assim que a aranha-mãe for destruida. E por ironia do destino, a aranha-mãe está no corpo de Matsumoto Akio!!Também recomendo que não conte a ninguém sobre essa conversa que tivemos...não vai querer que os outros também ganhem esse presente, vai? - deu uma gargalhada cruel e foi embora, deixando Ken confuso.

FIM DO FLASH BACK

- Aya-kun, não acha que foi muito duro com ele?- Omi perguntava pela décima vez

- Não, Omi!!Ele estragou esta missão e é melhor calar a boca, se não quiser se juntar a ele. - respondeu impaciente

- Mas...- ia insistir, mas Aya o gelou só com o olhar - então eu vou cuidar do braço dele. Pode infeccionar e--

- Se entrar lá só vai sair quando ele resolver falar. - cortou secamente

- Mas como você pode ser tão...tão incensível??Não se importa com o que pode acontecer a ele?? - subiu as escadas batendo o pé.

De madrugada, Omi desceu sorrateiramente as escadas, indo até a sala das missões. Mas a porta ainda estava trancada. Pegou uma chave de fenda e começou a desrosquear os parafusos. Estava quase conseguindo, quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Parou de fazer o que estava fazendo e virou-se assustado.

- Já que faz tanta questão de fazer companhia àquele traidor, entre logo!! - Aya abriu a porta e empurrou Omi lá dentro. Deu uma olhada geral na sala e fechou a porta, dando três voltas na chave.

- Aya-kun!!não faça isso!!Me deixe sair daqui!! - Omi começou a bater na porta, que de repente voltou a se abrir.

- Onde ele está?

- O quê? - perguntou, desentendido

- K'so!!Ele fugiu!! - o ruivo deduziu ao ver a janela aberta.

- NANI?! Mas como?

- Desgraçado!! - deu um soco na parede e subiu. Pouco depois já estava de volta com a katana e um mini radar (não era bem isso que eu queria, mas não eu pra pensar em outra coisa....¬.¬) nas mãos. - Vamos atrás dele.

- Mas como?Nem sabemos onde ele está....

- Eu coloquei um grampo nele(aqueles negocio minusculo que a policia coloca pra localizar alguma coisa ou alguem).

- Mas e o Yohji-kun?

- Não vamos precisar dele. Ande logo!! - ordenou

Enquanto isso, numa van parada perto dali, Matsumoto Akio olhava com muito desprezo para o hospedeiro de uma de suas aranhas.

- Fez muito bem em me proteger, garoto. - falou - E é bom que não pare.

- Eu devia matar você agora mesmo, isso sim!!! - Ken tentou se soltar dos dois homens que o seguravam, mas seu braço ainda doía.

- HÁHÁHÁ!!!!!Estamos num bairro residencial, se me matar vai explodir tudo o que está à nossa volta. Pode não se importar muito com a sua vida, mas e a dos outros? Vai mesmo sacrificar centenas de pessoas só pra me matar?

- Ora, seu.....

Nesse momento, a luz da van se apagou e Aya e Omi entraram. Omi tratou de matar os dois homens que seguravam Ken, enquanto Aya foi na direção de Matsumoto. Vendo o que ia acontecer, o jogador se pôs entre os dois, impedindo que Aya o matasse.

- SIBERIAN!!SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE!!! - gritou o ruivo

- N-NÃO!!!

- Então vai morrer junto com ele!!

- Chotto, Abyssinian!!! Então vamos levá-lo conosco. Já que não podemos matá-lo agora, então vamos pelo menos levá-lo!! - Omi o impediu de desferir o golpe

- Pra que matá-lo depois se eu tenho essa chance agora? - retrucou

- Vamos ouvir o que Siberian tem a dizer, por que não podemos matá-lo(eles estão falando do Matsumoto, pra quem não entendeu ainda.Estão loucos se pensam que eu vou matar o Kenken!!)logo, e--

- Não está claro pra você??Ken nos traiu!!

- Eu não traí ninguém!! - o jogador se revoltou

- Então por que o protege??

- Eu...eu não posso dizer agora..... - baixou a cabeça e seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas. Não queria mentir para eles. Odiava mentiras, principalmente aquela que destruiu sua vida.

- SEU TRAIDOR!!!!!! - deu um soco em sua face e saiu da van, furioso

Omi respirou fundo e com um rolo de fita adesiva, prendeu os pulsos de Matsumoto, vendou seus olhos e começou a empurrá-lo até chegarem em casa. Ken foi atrás, cabisbaixo.

- Já chegamos em casa, Omi. Agora pode me dizer por que raios eu não posso matá-lo?? - Aya jogou-se sentado no sof

- Não é pra mim que você deve perguntar isso. - respondeu olhando para Ken - Onegai, Ken-kun....por que não nos conta de uma vez?

- Tá... - contou tudo, desde o dia em que ''ganhou'' a aranha nas costas - e foi isso....se ele morrer, tudo o que estiver à minha volta vai junto...

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!- uma risada diabolica veio do canto da sala - Admitam: vocês perderam!!Não podem me matar sem que morram junto.

- Deixa eu ver suas costas. - Aya se levantou e rasgou o terno que o homem vestia. Realmente havia algo parecido com uma aranha ali. - Ken, agora as suas.

O jogador tirou a jaqueta que vestia e depois a camiseta, mostrando sua aranha, que era bem menor que a aranha-mãe.

- Ok. Omi, pode tirar essas coisas deles? - Aya perguntou indiferente

- Eu posso tentar....só que eu precisava estudar a estrutura e o mecanismo delas antes.

- Dá pra você ver claramente atravéz da pele.

- Hm, é mesmo!!

- Como um pivete poderia conseguir desativar a aranha-mãe, se foram anos de estudo para montá-la?É impossivel - Matsumoto falou

- Cala a boca. - Aya o prendeu deitado de bruços no chão e Omi começou a examinar a aranha.

Na manhã do dia seguinte...

- YES!!!!Consegui!! - Omi gritou triunfante

- Bom trabalho, Omi. - Aya disse

- Mas para retirá-la eu vou precisar de uns bisturis, um canivete, uma chave de fenda pequena e alguma coisa pra fazer os curativos.

- Pra que os curativos?Ele vai morrer logo em seguida.

- Isso não é pra ele. É pro Ken-kun.

- Hn....

Minutos depois, estavam todos na cozinha. Usando uma abilidade incrível, em uma hora a aranha-mãe estava desativada e seu hospedeiro(que sofreu bastante nas mãos do chibi), morto. Agora era a vez do jogador. tremendo como uma vara verde, ele se deitou de bruços sobre a mesa.

- Morda esse pano aqui, e aperte essas bolinhas. Vai ajudar a suportar a dor. - Omi lhe entregou as coisas e com um bisturi, abriu um corte.

- HHHMMMM!!!!!!!!!- saiu um grito abafado pela toalha

- Já está quase acabando... - mentiu. Nem tinha começado ainda.- Vamos ver...agora é só cortar esse fio....desparafusar aqui, e.......pronto!!

- Já acabou? - Ken cuspiu a toalha e olhou pra trás, vendo uma enorme poça de sangue.

- Ainda não....falta tirar a aranha, que parece que dói mais. Aguente firme, Ken-kun.

O chibi aumentou o corte, fazendo com que um grito enorme ecoasse pela casa, já que não tinha mais a toalha para ser mordida e nem abafar o som. Mas ainda haviam as bolinhas para serem apertadas(graaaande solução...¬.¬). Com cuidado, tirou a aranha das costas do moreno.

- Prontinho!!! - fechou o corte e fez um curativo. - Ken-kun?

O mesmo tinha os olhos semi abertos, estava tremendo e as bolinhas em suas mãos nem eram mais apertadas com força. Vendo aquela cena, Yohji(que não tinha feito absolutamente NADA até ali)sentiu-se um inútil completo e erguendo-o no colo, foi para o quarto. Aya e Omi continuaram na cozinha para arrumar a bagunça que ficou.

- Será que ele vai ficar bem, Aya-kun? - Omi perguntou quando terminaram de limpar tudo.

- Não se preocupe com ele, Omi.Você fez um bom trabalho. Se bem que ainda acho que ele deviia ser punido....

- Você ainda tá achando que ele nos traiu?

- De certa forma.

- Como assim??Ele estava nos protegendo, você não percebeu?Se ele abrisse a boca ou permitisse que nós matássemos o Matsumoto antes de tirar a aranha, estaríamos todos mortos agora.

- Pode até ser...mas ele também fez tudo aquilo pra proteger a propria vida.

- Não diga isso!!Ele não pensou em proteger só a vida dele. Ele pensou em N"S!!Até mesmo em VOCÊ.

- Eu sou o líder, posso falar o que eu quiser.

- "timo!!Então que fique aí falando sozinho, porque eu vou lá em cima ver como ele está. - acabou de passar um pano na mesa e saiu porta afora.

- OMI!!! - gritou em vão

- Como ele está, Yohji-kun? - perguntou o chibi ao entrar no quarto do jogador

- Acho que está bem....até já conseguiu dormir!! - respondeu, tentando se animar um pouco

- É provável que ele tenha febre mais tarde, então alguém vai ter que ficar aqui no quarto com ele.

- Tá, eu fico. Não fiz nada pra ajudar até agora, e não quero ser um inútil pra sempre.

- Você não é um inútil!!

- Ah, não, é?! Então me diz: o que eu fiz pra ajudar até agora?

- Hm......carregou ele até aqui!!

- Graaande coisa!!Não adianta, Omi...mas pode deixar que agora é por minha conta.

- Hai!

Já haviam se passado quatro dias desde que a aranha fora desativada. Ken já estava muito melhor, mas Yohji não saia de seu lado, sempre ajudando-o a fazer alguma coisa, mesmo que não precisasse. Estava vencendo sua preguiça e cumprindo muito bem sua tarefa. Haviam se tornando bons amigos (só AMIGOS!!!Nada mais que isso, ouviram?o.O''''), e Aya parou de achar que Ken os havia traído, após muita insistência de Omi.

Continua...

Akemi Hidaka

Fevereiro /03


	2. A Descoberta de Um Amor

_**O traidor (?) 2**_

_**a descoberta de um amor**_

- Yo-tan, eu posso fazer isso sozinho!! - insistia Ken, tentando tirar das mãos do playboy um vaso um pouco grande e pesado.

- Nem pensar. Você não pode fazer muito esforço, ainda. - pegou o vaso por fim, e levou para os fundos da floricultura.

- ò.ó desse jeito até parece que eu sou um inútil incapacitado!

- É pro seu próprio bem, acredite. - respondeu voltando. Na verdade sabia que Ken já estava bem, e que não precisava mais dessas frescuras, mas não conseguia parar com aquilo. Queria estar sempre próximo do jogador.

- Aya, você--

Parou de falar ao ver Manx passando do lado de fora. Imediatamente deixaram as coisas como estavam e subiram para ver qual seria a próxima missão.

- O filho de Matsumoto Akio resolveu continuar com os negócios da família. É a missão de vocês impedir que continue. - Manx falou.

- Filho do Matsumoto?? - indagou Ken. Só de ouvir aquele sobrenome, estremeceu.

- Isso mesmo. Matsumoto Seiji é o nome dele.

- K'so... só espero que o infeliz não goste de aranhas igual o pai. - lamentou.

- Senão quiser, não precisa aceitar a missão.

- Não, eu aceito. Eu não vou ficar com medo dele, e muito menos de enfrentá-lo.

- Tudo bem, então. Na sexta ele estará participando da inauguração de um laboratório, e é a chance que vocês terão.

- Mas sexta é amanhã!! Eu não vou ter muito tempo de analisar o local. - falou Omi.

- Não se preocupe, no envelope já tem tudo o que precisam.

- Tá bom, então. - _Menos trabalho pra mim ._

- Preciso ir agora. Boa sorte.

- Obrigado. - disse Yohji, que havia ficado calado até o momento, enquanto a acompanhava até a porta.

- Ken, é melhor que não aceite a missão. - sugeriu Aya, que havia ficado o tempo todo mais afastado, encostado na parede com os olhos fechados.

- Nani?!! Está achando que eu não vou conseguir? O que vocês pensam que eu sou, um bonequinho de porcelana, é isso, Aya? Mas que saco!!! Eu VOU nessa missão, nem que eu acabe morrendo depois! - bufou encolerizado. _O que é isso? Estão achando que eu sou um risco agora só porque aqueles idiotas já me pegaram uma vez?_ Foi para seu quarto, batendo a porta com força.

Na sala, Yohji suspirou desaprovando o que Aya havia falado, apesar de também não querer que o jogador fosse naquela missão. Não era assim que conseguiriam fazer com que ele não fosse.

=====uma hora antes de sairem para o laboratório=====

- Aya, não adianta!!! Eu vou e ponto final!! - Ken já falava aos berros. Aya passara o dia inteiro - quando falava - dando indiretas para que o jogador não fosse na missão.

- Eu sou o líder, e você deve obedecer o que eu digo. - respondeu autoritário. - É uma ordem, e ordens devem ser seguidas.

- Ò.Ó

- Hey!!!! Já chega, não acham?? - interrompeu Yohji - Vocês estão discutindo desde manhã!! Toma esse chá e vê se se acalma, Ken - estendeu-lhe uma xicara, ao mesmo tempo que olhava para Aya, como se dissesse "Deixa comigo".

- Hn. - o moreno pegou a xícara e tomou todo o seu conteúdo, de uma vez. - Mas eu vou, e--

- Ok, você vai. - cortou o ruivo - Mas se causar problemas, terá uma punição.

- Já que já resolveram tudo, podemos ir?? - Omi desceu as escadas enquanto acabava de guardar os dardos sob as vestes.

Algumas horas depois, os quatro já estavam no prédio do laboratório. Num dos pátios externos estava havendo a comemoração, cheia de pessoas importantes. Era um luxo quase absurdo, pois o prédio era totalmente revestido por vidro espelhado (ok,ok....revestido por espelhos!!!), todas as portas, janelas e mesas eram de aço, o chão revestido de mármore, um lustre de diamante na entrada e um sistema de segurança e intercomunicação da mais alta tecnologia.

Os Weiss estavam separados: Aya no estacionamente, entre os carros, de onde dava para ver perfeitamente o que ocorria no pátio sem que fosse visto; Omi conseguira adentrar no prédio principal pelo sistema de ventilação e após ter instalado pequenos explosivos nas caixas de energia, observava tudo da janela do primeiro andar; Ken estava entre as árvores do mini jardim (que beeeelo esconderijo!!Eu não consegui pensar em nada melhor...¬.¬''), vestido de preto, camuflando-se nas sombras (eu quis mudar aquela habitual calça jeans, moletom amarrado na cintura, jaqueta e camiseta preta que ele sempre usa nas missões, e daí??o.Ó), não muito longe da 'festa', morrendo de sono; e Yohji observava de não muito longe o jogador, para ir tirá-lo de lá caso (literalmente) caísse no sono. _Será que eu não coloquei sonífero suficiente no chá??Era pra ele ter dormido **no carro**!_ pensava preocupado.

- Agora, vamos mostrar o verdadeiro motivo para esta festa, que não foi feita só para inaugurar este laboratório. - um homem de avental em cima de um 'palco' disse num microfone. - Aqui está o homem que vai revolucionar o mundo com esta nova descoberta: Matsumoto Seji, por favor.

O mencionado então subiu ao palco sob uma chuva de aplausos: - Obrigado por terem comparecido. Desde o dia em que me formei, sonhei em criar algo novo, jamais visto pela ciência. E foi por isso que reuni os melhores cientistas e pesquisadores do mundo num laboratório particular, para realizar esse sonho. E agora, depois de cinco anos de duras pesquisas e um grande apoio do meu falecido pai, aqui está o resultado!!

Duas assistentes subiram trazendo consigo uma maleta cada uma, revelando dois tubos de ensaio, cada um contendo uma substância colorida: uma vermelha e outra azul.

- No tubo vermelho, lhes apresento o veneno mais letal que já se ouviu falar: logo que aplicado, a corrente sanguínea da vítima se inverte, e em exatamente uma hora, a morte chega. (tirei o efeito do veneno de um filme... - O Tigre e o Dragão -, mas o nome fui eu mesma quem inventou.) Resolvemos nomeá-lo de _Sangue Espelho_.

Na moita, Ken ouvia o discurso tentando não dormir, mas era impossível. Suas pálpebras pesavam como chumbo. Já devia ter pescado inúmeras vezes. Yohji via aquilo sem acreditar _Vamos, Ken. Deixe-se levar pelo sono e vê se **dorme logo**!!! Quanto antes dormir, menos riscos vai correr... não seja tão teimoso._

Num canto atrás do palco, duas figuras se ocultavam nas sombras, deixando que apenas o brilho nos olhos denunciassem suas presenças.

- No tubo azul há o antídoto, que tem uma reação imediata. Segundo nossos testes, é infalível. - o discurso continuava, enquanto o céu se enchia de nuvens espessas, denunciando uma chuva. - Este laboratório foi construído especialmente para a produção de Sangue Espelho--

- Ãh...Matsumoto-san, para quê produzir um veneno do qual provavelmente não haverá compradores? - um dos presentes perguntou presunçosamente.

- É aí que está o seu engano..._há_ um comprador. Eis aqui, Takatori Reji.

Ao ver aquele homem ali, Aya sentiu o sangue ferver. Esgueirou-se até estar bem próximo do palco, onde agora estava Takatori, mas sem ser visto por ninguém. Pelo menos pensou que não seria visto por ninguém.

- Ora, ora... o que faz aqui, Aya?

- Crawford?? - virou-se, vendo quem estava atrás.

Nesse momento, um raio caiu não muito longe dali, causando um enorme estrondo, encobrindo o som dos explosivos de Omi. Tudo ficou escuro de repente, e uma grande movimentação pôde ser sentida. Todos corriam para dentro do prédio para se proteger das grossas gotas de chuva que começavam a cair. As madames protegendo os cabelos lotados de laquê, preocupadas em não deixar que a chuva estragasse a chapinha(hauahuhauha!!É muito cômico ver que faz chapinha protegendo o cabelo da água.... Sorte que _eu_ não tenho esses problemas - meu cabelo é tão liso que as vezes chega a dar raiva. (ele nunca fica como eu deixo, e algumas pessoas ainda acham isso bom!ò.ó) - er...por que eu to falando disso?¬.¬)

- Abyssinian, saia daí. - a voz de Omi se fez ouvir pelo comunicador - O alvo acaba de ser destruído; o apagão não durará por muito mais tempo.

Aya estava um pouco perdido na escuridão. Esquecera-se completamente de que aquilo (o apagão)aconteceria. Acostumou-se com a pouca luminosidade e correu para o ponto onde haviam combinado de se encontrar, esquecendo-se de Crawford. Este fora para perto de Takatori assim que o raio caiu.

Ao ouvir a voz do chibi, Yohji saltou de seu esconderijo e foi para o meio da moita (o pequeno jardim) onde Ken estava escondido. Mas não o encontrou lá, como deveria.

- K'so. Onde ele foi agora? - murmurou para si mesmo. - Será que ele ouviu o que Bombay disse e foi pro ponto?Acho que só indo lá pra descobrir, mesmo... - aproveitando que tudo estava nas sombras e coberto por uma cortina de chuva, correu sem tomar qualquer cuidado se seria visto ou não.

Como Yohji havia previsto, Ken realmente saíra para o ponto de encontro. Só que encontrou alguém no caminho.

- Hm....mas que bela surpresa, não??

- Farfarello!! - estacou no lugar em que estava.

- Huhauahuhauhau!!! - riu sarcástico - Quem diria que nos encontraríamos aqui, num laboratório, cheio de coisas cortantes?

- Não é só você quem tem uma arma cortante, aqui. - apertou os punhos e mostrou as garras de sua luva.

- Uhhh!!!! Que medo!! - debochou - E o que acha disto aqui? - sacou um facão de dentro do casaco.

A água batendo contra o rosto, mais o sono turvavam a visão de Ken. Mesmo assim, partiu para o ataque, apesar de começar a cambalear.

Yohji começou a correr o máximo que pôde quando viu dois vultos se atacando. De cara pensou ser Ken e mais algum segurança, mas ao chegar mais perto, viu que era bem pior. O moreno cambaleava cada vez mais, ficando também com os movimentos e reflexos mais lentos, enquanto Farfarello levava a melhor, e já se preparava para dar uma última facada. Tomado por uma raiva incontrolável, Yohji lançou seu arame contra o irlandês (ele é irlandês mesmo, né? Eu vi isso numa revista, mas vai saber se é mesmo verdade...), deixando-o totalmente enroscado.

- K'so!! Isso não vai ficar assim!!(imaginem uma criança que acaba de perder um jogo e ameaça o vencedor...hehehe.) - cortou alguns fios com o facão, que ainda segurava, e conseguiu fugir.

- Siberian!! - Yohji correu agora mais preocupado do que nunca, temendo que o pior tivesse acontecido, já que o outro estava imóvel no chão. - Ken, acorde! Ken!!

Nenhuma resposta, nenhum sinal de consciência.

- Acorde...onegai... - abraçou-o protetoramente, sentindo seus olhos marejarem.

- Balinese, o que está fazendo? Encontre Siberian e venha logo. - a voz de Aya soava impaciente e estremamente irritada no comunicador.

- Hai...já estou indo. - pegou o corpo do jogador no colo e caminhou o mais rápido que conseguiu até onde já estavam Omi e Aya.

- Por que demorou tanto, Yohji-kun? E o que aconteceu com Ken-kun?? - Omi perguntou assim que entrou no carro.

- Não foi nada. Aconteceu um imprevisto, só isso. - respondeu acomodando o jogador ao seu lado, só que com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro.

Aya o encarava pelo retrovisor, repreendendo-o pelo que aconteceu.

A volta foi feita num silencio irritante. Chegaram em casa e cada um foi para o seu quarto, exceto Ken, que ainda estava inerte nos braços do playboy, no quarto do mesmo. Yohji então lembrou-se do sonífero que havia colocado no chá horas antes, e que deveria ter feito efeito em alguns minutos, não em horas. E era por isso que o jogador não acordava (.). Um vento vindo de fora lembrou-o de que ambos estavam enxarcados por causa da chuva que tomaram, e que também estavam sujos de terra (lembram da moita?). Ficou na dúvida (na verdade ele queria mesmo, só que não tinha certeza se devia ou não) se dava um banho em Ken ou deixava-o do mesmo jeito. Optou pela primeira (Hm.....¬.¬) e entrou no banheiro, onde encheu a banheira com água morna e despiu cuidadosamente o moreno. Conforme ia dando o banho, ia reparando em cada pedacinho daquele corpo, sentindo-se extremamente atraído por ele. E a atração unia-se com aquela vontade de estar sempre perto dele. O desejo de tê-lo só para si naquele momento invadiu sua mente, ao mesmo tempo que sentia um incômodo em seu baixo-ventre. Quando se deu conta, já estava acariciando-o, sentindo sua calça ficar cada vez mais apertada. Imediatamente ruborizou-se por estar fazendo aquilo. _O que está acontecendo comigo? Por que eu estou me sentindo assim agora, e por um...homem?? Será que eu estou...nããão! É melhor eu terminar logo com isto, antes que ele acorde...se é que ele ainda vai acordar hoje._ Enxugou-o, desta vez evitando olhar para aquele corpo bem definido, vestiu-o com um pijama, levou-o de volta para o quarto, cubrindo-o bem, e por fim, tomou uma ducha fria para se acalmar.

=====1:00 pm=====

- Hmmmm.....

Ken espriguiçou-se na cama, sentindo-se cansado, apesar de ter dormido bastante (e põe bastante nisso!!Parece eu depois de varar a noite qndo ainda tinha net...). Quando se levantou, o quarto girou, e foi obrigado a sentar-se na cama, até tudo voltar ao normal. Levantou-se de novo, desta vez mais devagar, mas agora sentia uma forte dor de cabeça. Mesmo assim, forçou-se a fazer tudo o que tinha que fazer (escovar dente, trocar de roupa...etc) e desceu até a floricultura.

- Ah, que bom que acordou, Ken-kun! Como está se sentindo? - Omi saudou-o de trás de um arranjo.

- Não muito bem, Omi... - respondeu pondo a mão na cabeça, que agora latejava.

- Então volte pra cima e não atrapalhe. - uma voz fria atrás de si foi ouvida. Era Aya.

- Eu posso trabalhar mesmo assim. - não iria deixar seu orgulho ser ferido por Aya. Viu algumas garotas entrando e foi atendê-las, tentando esquecer a dor. De um outro canto, Yohji o observava, chegando até mesmo a ignorar as colegiais à sua volta.

- Aqui está. - Ken entregou um vaso e, se vendo livre por um instante, sentou numa cadeira, sentindo tontura e a dor de cabeça mais forte ainda.

- Ken-kun, você está bem? Parece meio pálido. - Omi se aproximou um pouco.

- Tá tudo bem, Omi. Não precisa se preocupar...é só...uma tontura, já está passando.

- Não acha melhor descansar um pouco?

- Ie. Eu já dormi demais por hoje. Está chegando mais gente...vamos?

- Aonde?o.O

- Atender os clientes!

Novamente se viram cercados de garotas e clientes. Aquele dia estava sendo bastante movimentado na loja, mas não havia nenhuma entrega para ser feita (que milagre!!). De repente, as garotas encurralaram Ken num canto, fazendo mil e uma perguntas. A cabeça do moreninho latejava mais ainda com o barulho; o recinto começou a girar, as garotas pararam de sorrir, e tudo ficou escuro.

- Ken!! - Yohji saiu de onde estava e foi empurrando quem estava no caminho até chegar junto do jogador desmaiado. - Ken!! Acorda! - falava preocupado enquanto balançava-o pelos ombros.

- Ken-kun!! - Omi chegou assim que notou a movimentação diferente.

- Hn. - Aya olhava de um canto isolado. Seu olhar era completamente reprovador.

- Omi, pode deixar que eu cuido dele, ok? Acho melhor você ficar para ajudar o Aya - o playboy pegou-o no colo (de novo) e deitou-o no sofá da sala, indo para a cozinha logo em seguida, voltando com um copo d'água. - Ken... - chamava enquanto respingava a água em seu rosto, mas parecia não haver reação. _Hm...o que se faz quando alguém desmaia, mesmo? Droga, eu não consigo me lembrar!! Acalme-se, Yohji. Pense, tente se lembrar. Mas eu não consigo!! Não, você consegue sim. O computador de Omi, procure alguma informação a respeito. Hm...mas eu não sei mexer direito nessa coisa!! Tente!!_ Uma 'batalha' era travada em sua mente. Duas vozes diferentes, e dizendo coisas diferentes. Um lado desistia, e o outro incentivava a tentar. _Lembre-se da aranha; você não fez absolutamente nada para ajudar. Mas eu não sabia o que fazer! E agora não sabe o que fazer de novo. Vai continuar assim pro resto da vida? Mexa-se!_ Decidiu então que iria (tentar) procurar alguma coisa útil no computador de Omi.

- Vamos ver....hm....droga, não tem nada útil aqui!! - desligou o aparelho após dar uma rápida checada.

- Como está o Ken-kun, Yohji-kun? - Omi havia subido para ver se já estava tudo bem.

- Ah....ele ainda tá desmaiado no sofá.... - respondeu desanimado - eu não sei o que eu posso fazer!!

- Já tentou isto aqui? - pegou um frasco de álcool e pôs debaixo do nariz de Ken, que não demorou muito e voltou a si, parecendo confuso e tonto. - Descanse o resto do dia, Ken-kun. E Yohji-kun, cuide dele; eu vou voltar lá pra baixo, mas se acontecer mais alguma coisa, me chame.

- Pode deixar, Omi. E arigatou. - o playboy agradeceu ao chibi, que apenas fez um leve aceno com a cabeça e voltou à floricultura. - Como está se sentindo, Ken?

- Bem...mais ou menos... - estava vendo tudo desfocalizado, e sentia sua cabeça girar um pouco. - O...o que aconteceu?

- Você capotou! É melhor não sair de casa hoje. - pôs a mão na testa do moreno, verificando a temperatura - Hm...febre você não tem; mas está pálido. Você comeu alguma coisa antes de descer?

- Ie. Mas eu não estou com fome. - fez menção de se levantar, mas parou de se mexer quando sentiu a tontura ficando mais forte.

- Ken, Ken, Ken....você pode não estar sentindo fome, mas precisa comer mesmo assim. Vem, eu te levo pro quarto e depois levo alguma coisa pra você comer. - passou um braço pela cintura do jogador e segurou sua mão esquerda passando por cima de seu ombro (dá pra entender? É meio difícil de explicar...), sentindo uma ótima sensaçãopor estar tão próximo a Ken.

- Yohji, eu posso andar sozinho, sabia? - tentou se desvencilhar, mas sem sucesso.

- Ah, claro. E vai parar a cada dois passos por causa da tontura. - ironizou - Pelo menos assim você chega mais rápido

- Hunf. - bufou impaciente. Mas assim até que estava bom. O calor de Yohji lhe causava uma sensação gostosa. Fechou os olhos, aproveitando, mas logo se arrependeu, pois tropeçou no degrau da escada e quase foi de cara no chão. - Hm... Yohji, o meu quarto é no fim do corredor... - avisou quando percebeu que estava sendo guiado para o quarto do playboy.

- Eu sei disso. Também moro aqui, sabia? Mas o meu quarto é mais perto, e não vou deixar você fazer esforço.

- Mas são só dez passos a mais!! E se não quisesse que eu fizesse esforço mesmo, teria me carregado.

- Hm... eu posso fazer isso numa próxima vez... - sorriu malicioso.

- Não haverá próxima vez, Yohji.

- Quem pode saber...? Agora deita aí, que eu vou preparar alguma coisa. - e saiu.

_Hn. "próxima vez"... como se eu estivesse com alguma doença, ou coisa assim. Acho que foi porque ficquei muito tempo sem comer, mesmo...nem tinha jantado ontem, e nem comi nada depois da missão. O que foi que eu fiz depois da missão, mesmo? Eu não lembro...só durante a missão. Vamos ver...eu estava no meio do 'jardim' morrendo de sono, ouvi o discurso, as luzes apagaram, começou a chover, Omi eliminou o alvo, sai do jardim, encontrei o Farfarello no caminho, começamos a 'lutar', e...será que eu dormi? Não...senão, nem estaria mais vivo._ Levantou-se da cama e foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto. Para sua surpresa, viu as roupas que usara na missão da noite anterior jogadas num canto do banheiro. Ficou olhando sem entender absolutamente nada, conseguindo apenas mais perguntas que no momento não tinham respostas. Ouviu passos pelo corredor e voltou para a cama, com um enorme ponto de interrogação estampado na cara. Logo Yohji entrou trazendo apenas um copo contendo alguma coisa meio rosada.

- O que é isso? - perguntou, olhando torto para o copo que lhe fora estendido. Tinha plena consciência do quanto era "gostosa" a comida feita pelo loiro.

- Vitamina. E não precisa se preocupar com o gosto, não, viu? - este também já sabia que sua comida não era aquela maravilha - Eu só peguei as frutas e bati no liquidificador com um pouco de leite e mel.

- Que frutas?

- Hm....banana, mamão, morango, maçã, goiaba...e acho que só. (eu nem sei se isso - essa mistureba de frutas - ficaria bom...hauhauhauha!)

- o.Ô

- Tá olhando assim por quê? Vai, bebe logo, que pelo menos vai te sustentar.

Deu uma última olhada para o conteúdo do copo e tomou: - É...até que não estava ruim...

- Olha, eu sei que não cozinho bem, mas também não esculacha!

- Mas foi um elogio...

- Sei... Ainda tá com tontura?

- Hai. E um pouco de dor de cabeça também.

- Dorme um pouco, que passa.

- O certo não seria eu tomar um analgésico?

- Também... - afirmou - então você toma o analgésico e depois dorme

- ¬.¬ Ah! E o que minhas roupas estão fazendo no _seu_ banheiro?

- Hm?? - fez-se de desentendido - Estão, é? _Yohji, seu pateta! Esqueceu de pôr pra lavar! Será que falo do banho? Não... _

- É. E e também queria saber como é que eu voltei pra casa, sendo que eu tinha encontrado Farfarello.

Desviou o olhar, tentando disfarçar e achar algum outro assunto: - É.... você não estava com dor de cabeça? Eu vou pegar um analgésico. - ia se afastar, mas sentiu seu pulso sendo segurado. - Quer mais alguma coisa?

- Dá pra suportar a dor de cabeça. Por que você não fala logo? - Ken estava sentado na cama, prestes a se levantar.

- Hm... - não conseguia pensar em nenhuma mentira convincente.

- Yohji...! - apertou um poco mais o pulso do outro, levantando-se e ficando cara a cara (nem tanto assim, porque o Yohji é mais alto )

- Tá, tá, eu falo. Mas antes vai ter que me soltar. - pediu, e assim foi feito. - Na missão, eu enconttrei o Farfarello quase dando uma facada em você. Mas quando ele me viu, fugiu. Você estava dormindo, eu tentei te acordar, só que não acontecia nada. Então eu te trouxe pra cá. - fez um breve resumo, ocultando algumas partes.

- E por que... - começou a ver dois Yohjis, sentindo a dor de cabeça e a tontura atacarem com força total; piscou algumas vezes tentando suportar aquio e terminou a pergunta - E como a minha roupa...foi parar no seu banheiro...?

- É.... - _Pensa rápido, pensa rápido!!_ tentava pensar mais uma vez numa mentirinha convincente, enquanto o moreninho esperava pela resposta, estranhando aquela enrolação e perdia os sentidos. Opa!! Perdia os sentindos?? - Ken!

Yohji o segurou a tempo de impedir que caísse no chão e se machucasse, mas acabou perdendo o equilibrio e caindo por cima dele, abraçando-o de modo que seus braços amortecessem a queda (e ficassem doloridos). Envolvia-o protetoramente, não querendo soltar. Não agora que uma energia estranha percorria seu corpo, causando um arrepio. Ambos os rostos estavam muito próximos, seus lábios quase tocando um no outro. Uma grande tentação para o loiro, que acabou não resistindo e uniu sua boca à do jogador, que ainda se mantinha incosciente. Yohji não soube dizer por quanto tempo provou daquela boca, mas quase encheu de porrada aquele que teve a maravilhosa idéia de aparecer naquele quarto na hora.

- Yohji, preciso... - Aya abriu a porta do quarto e deparou-se com o playboy sobre o jogador, ficando surpreso com a cena - Kudou Yohji!! O que está fazendo?

- Aya?! - assim que reconheceu aquela voz, teve vontade de pular em seu pescoço, mas lembrou-se de quem estava embaixo de si, e mudou de idéia, deitando-o na cama. - Hm...não é da sua conta. O que você quer?

- Hn. - realmente, o playboy tinha razão; não era de sua conta. - Venha até a sala, precisamos conversar.

- Sobre o que? - o ruivo apontou para a cama, onde Ken estava deitado. - Ahn...por que não pode falar aqui mesmo?

- Primeiro, ele pode acordar e ouvir, segundo, porque na sala é mais apropriado, e terceiro, porque eu já decidi que é na sala. - mal deu tempo para uma resposta, e já virava as costas, indo para a sala.

- Mandão... - murmurou, indo atrás. - Pronto, o que você quer? - peguntou assim que pisou na sala.

- Você por acaso, saberia o que é isto? - mostrou um frasco marrom de vidro, com um rótulo meio apagado.

Yohji ia abrir a boca para responder, mas foi interrompido: - Mas é claro que sabe. Você misturou isto no chá que deu pro Ken ontem, pra que ele dormisse no caminho, e a gente não tivesse que se preocupar.

- O.O Como sabe?

- Baka!! Você deixou em cima do balcão da cozinha; como esperava que alguém não fosse ver?

- Hm...acho que esqueci de guardar!

- E esqueceu também que essa porcaria está vencida!! - vociferou.

- NANI?! Então foi por isso que demorou tanto pra fazer efeito... - deduziu.

- E é por isso que Ken está daquele jeito. Você quer matá-lo, é? Se quiser, pelo menos deixe-o ter uma morte mais digna numa batalha, e não morrer por causa de um mísero sonífero! - acusou.

- Tá louco? Eu nunca quereria que ele morresse - _Não agora que descobri que eu o amo..._ - E além disso, como eu ia saber que isso poderia fazer tão mal?

- Lendo a bula! - jogou na cara do loiro - Agora vamos ter que arranjar alguma coisa que faça ele melhorar, caso contrário, deixaremos de ser um quarteto e a Weiss será composta por uma dupla.

- Dupla? Não seria trio?

- Não. Se ele morrer, você será o próximo.

- Você vai me matar, assim, sem mais nem menos?O.O

- Não. Eu vou receber uma ordem pra isso. Se Persia souber que perdemos um membro por puro vacilo seu, é óbvio que ele mandará castigá-lo - com a morte - sob a acusação de ser um traidor.

- Aya-kun, eu já encontrei. - Omi entrou na sala trazendo um papel.

- Ótimo, Omi. Entregue-o a Yohji; ele que se vire para consertar o erro. Agora preciso que vá ver Ken.

- Dooshite? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Hai. Ele desmaiou de novo.

Omi entregou o papel e subiu correndo, encontrando o jogador suando de febre.

- Que negócio é esse, Aya? - perguntou o playboy olhando para uma lista de hospitais(aquele papel que o Omi entregou).

- **Você** vai entrar num desses hospitais e procurar o remédio que está escrito aí no fim da folha. E é bom ir rápido. Podemos precisar de Ken na próxima missão.

- Nani?! Mas ele mal vai ter tempo de se recuperar!!

- Então é bom que se apresse. - mal falou e dirigiu-se para a floricultura, terminar o expediente.

- Droga.... - subiu, voltando para o quarto e encontrando Omi com algumas compressas.

- Yohji-kun, é melhor começar hoje mesmo, se não quiser que ele piore. Essa febre não parece querer ceder tão cedo. - disse seriamente.

- Já tentou um banho frio?

- É o que eu vou tentar agora.

- Então, pode deixar que eu dou.

- Eu ia tomar banho agora pra sair e ir num desses hospitais, então eu já aproveito e dou um banho nele também. - respondeu, vendo o chibi ficar perplexo - E além disso, você não ia aguentar carregá-lo. - completou, vendo que aquilo não ia colar. O grande motivo de querer dar o banho era que queria ver Ken do jeito que veio ao mundo mais uma vez.

- Ok, ok. Ah!! Antes que eu me esqueça: o remédio que você tem que pegar é para uso interno de hospitais, portanto, você não pode - e não vai - chegar lá pedindo.

- Você tá querendo dizer que eu vou ter que invadir o hospital e roubar o remédio?

- Hai. Mas é por uma boa causa. E deixa eu ir agora, que o Aya deve estar precisando da minha ajuda. Me chame quando for sair, tá? Não é muito bom deixar o Ken sozinho agora.

- Pode deixar. - pegou algumas toalhas no armário e levou pro banheiro, voltando logo depois para levar o moreninho.

Mais uma vez, ia dar um banho em seu recém descoberto amor. Mas desta vez sentiu-se culpado por aquilo, e uma enorme preocupação. Primeiro tomou seu banho, e depois deu o banho em Ken. E como havia dito Omi, a febre não queria ceder. A temperatura baixara um pouco, mas mesmo assim continuava alta. Depois de secá-lo e vesti-lo, deu-lhe um beijo e quando estava saindo, ouviu um murmurio vindo de Ken: - Yohji...

Deu um leve sorriso _Pelo menos ele sabe que sou eu...._ e foi chamar Omi.

Já estava quase escurecendo quando acabou de fazer um reconhecimento pelo hospital. Entrou por uma porta que parecia ser de um armário, encontrando um avental. Vestiu-o e saiu, passando despercebido pelas outras pessoas. Mas precisava de um crachá para completar seu disfarce. Acabou pegando um médico desprevenido pelas costas e roubando-lhe o crachá, após certificar-se do nome do individuo e de ter feito as modificações necessarias e foi até uma sala que pra sua surpresa, estava abarrotada de caixinhas de remédios. Aquilo ia demorar muuuuito tempo até achar o certo. Horas se passaram, para no final, descobrir que perdeu tempo: não achou o medicamento. _Ainda tem tempo pra ir em outro hospital...vamos lá._

Mas nada do medicamento. Já estava ficando agoniado com aquilo, e já começava a odiar hospitais.

Já estava no sétimo hospital da lista, quando teve uma brilhante idéia: já que estava disfarçado de médico e o remedio era somente para uso inerno do hospital, por que não perguntar para alguém se havia o remedio por ali?

Parou a primeira enfermeira que viu, e pra sua sorte - e grande felicidade -, ela foi buscar, sem questionar, voltando alguns minutos depois com o frasco na mão. Yohji quase morreu do coração (que exagero...¬.¬) ao conseguir sair do hospital com o frasco nas mãos.

- OMI!!!!! - gritou ao entrar em casa, feliz da vida.

- "Já" voltou? - o chibi apareceu na escada. Yohji nem percebera, mas passara um dia inteiro fora de casa, só procurando o remedio.

- Já! E olha o que eu trouxe! - estendeu-lhe o frasco.

- Ah!! Até que enfim! - pegou o frasco e subiu as escadas.

- Como ele está? - perguntou, indo atrás.

- Veja você mesmo. - abriu a porta, revelando o jogador delirando em febre, a camisa, o travesseiro e os lençois ensopados de suor.

- .... - ficou sem palavras.

- Ele chamou por você o tempo todo, dizendo também que tinha alguma coisa pra te contar.

- É...? - ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama, segurando sua mão e fazendo carinho em seu rosto. - Ken... - chamou.

Este abriu os olhos lentamente, e demorou um pouco para reconhecer a pessoa à sua frente: - Yohji...?

- Eu voltei, e trouxe um remédio pra você melhorar. Só que você tem que tomar tudo, tá bom? - pegou uma colher com o remédio e um copo d'água oferecidos por Omi e deu-lhe para tomar.

- Blargh!! É ruim!! - reclamou moreninho.

- Toma um pouco d'água. - ofereceu o copo.

Ken tomou tudo e voltou a encostar a cabeça no travesseiro, com a intenção de dormir. Todo o seu corpo doía, suas pálpebras pesavam, e sentia-se cansado, mesmo tendo dormido (e delirado) por um dia inteiro.

- Yohji-kun, tente não deixá-lo dormir. O rémedio vai fazer efeito mais rápido se ele estiver acordado. - recomendou Omi.

- Pode deixar, Omi. Hm...o Aya não pode estar precisando da sua ajuda? - deu uma indireta para o chibi sair do quarto. Acabara de ter uma idéia que não deixaria Ken dormir por um tempo nem por decreto.

- Mas ele sai-- a ficha caiu e acabou saindo do quarto, sem contestar.

- Ken.... - cutucou o jogador, que resmungou, mas acabou abrindo os olhos de novo.

- Nan da?

- Você não pode dormir agora....senão, o remedio vai demorar mais pra fazer efeito.

- E quem disse isso?

- Omi. E é bom não discutir com quem sabe o que diz.

- Mas eu tô com sono...

- A febre ainda está alta?

- Sim, ou não?

- Sim, mas...o que isso tem a ver?

- Tem a ver que precisamos baixar essa febre. Agora! - foi até o banheiro e começou a encher a banheira. Depois voltou e carregou algumas toalhas pra lá.

- Yohji, o que vai fazer?

- Você vai ver já, já... - respondeu do banheiro. Só saiu depois de ter enchido metade da banheira com água fria, e agora deixava o resto ser enchido por água quente, deixando-a numa temperatura morna, só que mais pra fria do que pra quente. - Prontinho!!

- O que você fez?

- Você vai ver... - pegou-o no colo e começou a levá-lo para o banheiro.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Sabe o que eu mais gosto em você?

- ???? - estava extremamente confuso.

- Você é tão ingênuo.... - soltou-o dentro da banheira, de roupa e tudo, enquanto dava-lhe um beijo.

- Hm!!!! - tentou protestar. A água estava fria em relação à temperatura de seu corpo. Mas estava gostando do beijo.

- O que foi? - se afastou um pouco, temendo ser rejeitado. Afinal, nem sabia o que o outro sentia por si. Das outras vezes em que lhe dera um beijo, estivera dormindo.

- Hm... - pensou um pouco - a água tá fria..! Você não quer...esquentar um pouquinho? - deu um sorriso maroto acompanhado por um brilho malicioso nos olhos, que não passaram despercebidos pelo loiro.

- Hehehe....já que você quer... - sem ao menos tirar a roupa,entrou na banheira, fazendo a água vazar.

- Você é pesado.... - remexeu-se, tentando achar uma posição mais confortavel.

- Quer ficar em cima?

- Não...assim tá bom..

- Tem certeza?

- Hm-hm.

Encararam-se por alguns segundos, para depois selarem um beijo. E desta vez, Yohji teve seu beijo correspondido, e pôde aproveitar mais. Explorava a boca do jogador, ao mesmo tempo que também tinha a sua explorada. Junto com o beijo, Yohji começara a fazer um lento vai e vem nas costas de Ken, que explorava as costas largas do playboy. Tocavam-se como se há muito fossem amantes, mas na verdade mal sabiam direito o que o outro sentia em relação a si. Mas no momento não pensavam nisso. Queriam aproveitar o momento, entregar-se de corpo, coração e alma.

Aos poucos, e com muita dificuldade, as vestes foram sendo jogadas pelo chão do banheiro, uma a uma. E logo ambos estavam como vieram ao mundo. De tempos em tempos uma mão mais atrevida provocava arrepios e gemidos contidos por beijos calorosos.

A água continuava a encher a banheira, inundando o chão.

- Ken...?

- Hm?

- O que você queria me falar?

- Quando?

- Durante o seu delírio, Omi me disse que você me chamava e dizia que tinha que me dizer alguma coisa. O que era?

- Ahn...!!

- ...você não vai me dizer?ó.ò

- Eu achei que não precisaria mais depois do que acabamos de fazer..., mas tudo bem.

- Eu....gosto..muito de você.

- Não gostou?

- Hein? Claro que eu gostei!! Eu também gosto muito de você.

- E agora que eu já te disse o que era, que tal você me dizer por que as minhas roupas estavam no seu banheiro depois da missão?

- É..acho que agora não tem mais problema se eu disser...

- Então diga!

- Bem, esse não foi o segundo banho que eu te dou...!.

- Como assim?

- Erh....é o terceiro.. Depois da missão, você tava dormindo e não acordava, daí eu achei que não ia ser muito bom você dormir todo cheio de terra, então...

- Então...?

- Eu te dei um banho! - deu-lhe um beijo estalado. - Vamos sair?

- Pra onde?

- Pro quarto, ué!! Meus dedos estão ficando enrugados com toda essa água.

- Mas tá tão bom.....

- Sua febre também já baixou. (também, depois do que aconteceu...) Vem. - saiu, estendendo a mão para que o outro saísse também.

- Brrrr...que frio! - disse, pegando uma toalha e se enrolando nela.

- Não quer que eu te esquente de novo? - Yohji enlaçou-o pela cintura, colando seu corpo ao dele.

Alguns dias depois...

- Yohji, deixa que eu posso carregar isso sozinho!!!- Ken reclamava.

- Eu sei, mas deixa eu carregar, vai!! Só mais desta vez. - insistiu.

- Vocês já estão discutindo por causa disso de novo? - Aya os repreendeu.

- Não se meta, Aya. - respondeu o loiro - Vai, Ken!! Te juro que é a última vez!!

- Você disse a mesma coisa ontem!!

- Mas desta vez é verdade!! E ontem foi um vaso, não uma caixa.

- Não.

- Ah, por favor!!!!!

- Não.u.u

- !!!!!!! - cansado de insistir, tomou a caixa das mãos do jogador, que foi pego de suspresa e saiu correndo.

- Yohji!!!

- Fique aí e não me siga!!!! - gritou do topo da escada

- Mas não mesmo!! - correu atrás, mas não chegou a tempo de impedir que o outro se trancasse no quarto. - Droga!!

- O que foi, Ken-kun? - perguntou Omi, pondo a cabeça pra fora do quarto.

- O Yohji...ele não quis me deixar ver o que tinha naquela caixa.

- Quando ele se distrair, vai lá e dá uma olhada, ué.

- Mas ele se trancou no quarto...no _meu_ quarto...

- Então paciência!!.

- Hunf. Mas ele vai ver só!!ò.ó

Omi achou engraçado aquela impaciência, mas achou melhor não rir: poderia irritá-lo mais.

- Ken!! - chamou Yohji, após ter ficado algumas horas trancado no quarto que não era seu.

Sem resposta.

- Ken!! - chamou de novo, desta vez mais alto, mas sem sucesso. Resolveu sair e ir à caça do moreno, encontrando-o na sala, asssistindo tv. - Ken, pode ver.

- Eu não acredito que você ficou bravo só porque eu não deixei você ver o que tinha na caixa aquela hora.

- Se você não for ver agora, não vê mais.

- Olha, deu o maior trabalho pra arrumar tudo!! Você tem que ver.

- Nyaaa!!! Se não vem por bem, vem por mal!! - pegou o outro no colo, carregando-o escada acima.

- Yohji!!

- Ah, pelo menos já tá falando.

- Me pôe no chão!!

- Não. Já estamos quase chegando.

- O que você fez no meu quarto??

- Veja você mesmo. - chutou a porta, que estava apenas encostada e abriu - E então?

- Não vá me dizer que não gostou, por favor!!

- Yohji....isso é... - ficou sem palavras - Você...demorou duas horas só pra fazer _isso_??

- Você...não gostou?ó.ò

- Não, eu....gostei....muito!! Era exatamente o que eu queria....!! Como sabia?

- Outro dia eu te vi olhando isso num site, então comprei pra você!

- Deve ter te custado o olho da cara!!!

- Ah, nem tanto....

- Ãh....eu posso ir ver?

- Mas é claro!! É seu.

- Então...me pôe no chão?

- Hein? - só então se deu conta de que ainda o tinha no colo - Ah, claro....hehehe

- Por que você demorou tanto pra me mostrar?

- Eu só queria fazer um suspense....

- É exatamente como eu queria.... - ergueu a miniatura de uma moto[1], vendo cada detalhe, com uma expressão maravilhada no rosto.

- Que bom..... - chegou mais perto, abraçando-o por trás e apoiando seu queixo em seu ombro.

============Fim============

[1]- eu levei quase uma hora pra inventar o presente. (não estava no roteiro - que roteiro?)

N.A.: desta vez, é fim MESMO!!! Não ficou bem como eu queria (senão, teria ficado maior), mas acho que tá bom. Eu QUASE coloquei um lemom aí no meio, vocês devem ter percebido isso. Eu ia mesmo tentar, mas deu branco, eu não consegui mais continuar, e deixei de tocar nesta fic por uma semana. Mas enfim, espero que tenham gostado.

Ah!! E eu acabei esquecendo do veneno...bom, ele não tem nenhuma participação importante na história, foi só pra encher linguiça, mesmo. Se bem que eu quebrei a cabeça pra conseguir inventar um nome descente pra ele, que tivesse algum sentido.

Akemi Hidaka

abril-maio/03


End file.
